


Besiege

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is tired of being ignored. Head them warnings, y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besiege

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not only trash, also garbage as well!!!

The night starts off fun. 

Chris is paying for their drinks, laughing at everything the other says. They've just finished the Civil War press tour, and they're exhausted. Sebastian wants to unwind and Chris, though acting oddly, accepts his offer to get some drinks. 

"We could invite Mackie," Sebastian had suggested, to which Chris had frowned and said, "Let's just go, just the two of us."

Sebastian found Chris to be hilarious, laughing at almost everything he said. Sebastian phone chirps frequently throughout the night, conversations with their other costars coming in through the texts. Chris' smile falters every time, and Sebastian wonders why.

"You okay, man?" Sebastian asks, taking another sip of his cocktail. Chris, who has only had two beers, smiles. 

"I'm great."

"You seem a little... off."

"How?" Chris asks, quirking his head to the side.

"Just. You seem. I don't know, my head feels funny," Sebastian says with a giggle. Chris makes another joke and Sebastian laughs so hard he nearly falls off his stool. 

"Watch out!" Chris laughs, grabbing Sebastian's arm. He doesn't let go when Sebastian rights himself.

"Thanks, man." Sebastian's phone dings again and he stares at the message. He busts out laughing, and turns his whole body toward his phone, sliding it unlocked and typing a reply to Anthony. 

Chris huffs a little, then turns back to his beer and takes a sip.

"Man, I gotta pee," Sebastian slurs, standing up wobbly and tucking his phone into his pocket. "I'll be back in a sec." 

Chris smiles at him in return. Sebastian pushes through the men and women dancing in the club and stumbles toward the bathroom. He stands at a urinal and takes a minute to relax and let himself loose, and when he finishes his business, he hears a moan come from the stall behind him. 

He turns around and zips up his pants, taking a step toward the stall. He hears a high-pitched whine, and he pushes open the door. 

One man is on his knees and the other man has his back against the wall of the stall, his head thrown back and his pants on the floor around his ankles. The other man's mouth is stretched around his cock, looking up at him as he takes the man's cock into his throat. Sebastian steps back quickly, and they don't seem to even notice him. Sebastian feels wrong for staying to watch a second, and curses himself when he feels his dick swell in his pants. He turns briskly and leaves. 

He makes his way back to Chris, who is staring at the bartop and tapping his fingers impatiently on the glass bottle of beer. He turns and looks at Sebastian with a smile. 

"What took so long?" Chris asks. 

"Eh. Got distracted. There's some dudes going at it in the bathroom."

Chris' eyebrow quirks. "Is that so?"

Sebastian nods. "Why do that in a bathroom stall? It's dirty."

"It's kinda hot. The public thing." Chris smiles.

Sebastian laughs. "Well, I'll never do that. No girl should have to kneel on a dirty, pissed-covered floor to give a blowjob." 

"It's not so bad," Chris says offhandedly. 

"You've blown a guy?" Sebastian asks, in mock surprised. "Unheard of!"

Chris shoves his shoulder playfully. "Whatever. It's hot."

"Wouldn't know."

"You should find out."

Sebastian holds up a hand. "Nah, I'm good."

Chris makes a face, then takes another sip of his beer. Sebastian pulls his phone out and begins typing again. He takes a sip of his drink and closes out of his messaging app, then clicks on his Twitter app. He doesn't have one himself, but he has Mackie's, and he likes to search "#sambucky" on Twitter and like posts from Mackie's Twitter account to mess with people.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian turns to look at Chris. "Yeah?"

Chris chews on his lip. "I... I asked you something."

Sebastian doesn't answer. He feels a wave of nausea come over him. "Shit, sorry, I'm... I don't feel so good."

Chris frowned. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian smiled groggily. "I'm, ahh, I'm on Mackie's Twitter."

"I thought you didn't have Twitter?"

Sebastian laughed. "I know Mackie's password. Like to fuck with fans."

Chris fumbles with the hem of his shirt. "You could always use my Twitter."

"Nah, I'm good."

Chris scoffs and takes another sip of beer. 

Sebastian locks his phone and slips it into his pocket. He groans and puts his head in his hands, leaning on his elbows. "I feel like I'm gonna vomit."

Chris says nothing. 

Sebastian blinks and tries to focus his eyes on the wall of glasses in front of him. He can't seem to get his vision straight.

"I think I need to go home," Sebastian says quietly. 

"I'll take you." Chris stands up, throws money on the counter, and grabs Sebastian's hand. 

"Th-Thanks," Sebastian murmurs, and leans on Chris until they're out of the club.

He vaguely remembers Chris pushing him into the backseat of Chris' car, but he blacks out shortly after.

****

Sebastian awakens in a bed. Not his bed, but a bed.

He blinks and tries to focus on the spinning fan above him. 

His head hurts to the point where he thinks it  _burns_ , and whenever he moves, his limbs feel like they're made of stone. 

"You're up," he hears.

He cracks one eye open and looks down at the foot of the bed. Chris is sitting on the edge of the bed, tracing patterns on the clean bedsheets. 

"Wuh... hwuh..." Sebastian can barely speak.

"You're in my house."

Sebastian cranes his neck and tries to look at Chris. That's when he notices he's naked. 

He blinks, looking down at his naked body. His stomach is a bit bulged out from all the liquor. He shakes his head. He doesn't remember getting naked. Maybe he threw up, and that's why he's naked. Still, Chris could have given him some clothes, even if they're too big. Though, knowing Chris, he probably buys Sebastian's size, even though he's the next size up.

"N-naked..."

"Hope you don't mind."

"W-Why." Sebastian's voice is barely there, and his lips feel weighed down when he tries to speak.

"You... You don't notice me."

Sebastian blinks. "Huh?"

"You don't..." Chris balls his fist briefly. "You never notice me."

"Wh... Chris, I don't feel good."

"You ignore me when I'm sitting right next to you. You ignore me when I'm standing  _in front of you_. You just... You don't notice me."

Sebastian can't try to understand what Chris is talking about.

"I'm just some dumb jock who plays a superhero that no one cares about."

 _What the hell is he talking about? The majority of Marvel fans sided with Cap for the movie_. Sebastian tries to roll over.

"I know I'm forgettable. But you could at least notice me when I'm right fucking here."

"Chris-"

"You'd trade me for anyone else, wouldn't you? I know I'm not the most fun but-"

Sebastian blinks. "What are you talking about?" he slurs.

"I want you to  _notice_ me."

"Chris-"

Chris suddenly springs up on the bed and hovers over Sebastian. Sebastian looks up at him with wide eyes, slowly connecting the dots, and when he realizes what he think might be happening is probably happening, he puts one hand on Chris' chest, trying to push him off.

"Chris, gerroff."

"No." He grabs Sebastian's wrist and forces it down to the bed. Chris dips his head and kisses Sebastian's neck and Sebastian wriggles underneath him.

"Chris, stop."

"I'm gonna make sure you notice me."

"Don't do this."

Chris pushes his forehead into the junction of Sebastian's neck and shoulder. He can feel Chris whimper. "I'm sorry. I'm fucked up. I'm sorry."

Sebastian closes his eyes, on the verge of passing out again. "Just... Get off, we'll forget it happened."

"I can't."

"Chris, please."

He feels Chris push one finger against his anus and he bites down on his lip, trying to move his legs and close them, but Chris easily pushes them apart. 

"Don't, Chris, no," Sebastian whispers, his vision going dark at the edges. 

"I'm sorry," is all Sebastian can hear over his own heartbeat, before he blacks out again.

***

Sebastian awakens again, this time he's in intense pain, mostly in his head, but he can feel it throughout his body.

He's less groggy than before, but still he doesn't think he can move. Not without pain, and when he moves his arm he finds he doesn't have any energy.

He opens his eyes slowly, and focuses on the blue-green eyes staring back at him. His eyes snap open, and he looks down. Chris is above him, grunting softly as he pushes into Sebastian, nipping at his neck, forcefully fucking into him hard enough for Sebastian to feel a bite of pain around the rim of his hole with every push.

He thrashes his head. "Chris, no, Chris-" He struggles with his arms, until he realizes they're tied behind his back.

 _Fuck. Shit, fuck, fuck_.

"Chris, stop."

"Fuck, it's so much better than I thought," Chris whined, thrusting into him roughly, his skin slapping against Sebastian's. Sebastian cries out, and curls his back. He then notices a spreader bar connected at his knees, spreading his legs apart and allowing Chris access. He's nearly folded in half, and Chris is slamming in and out of him, gripping his ankles tight.

Sebastian feels tears welling up in his eyes. "Please, please, please-"

Chris slams their mouths together, their teeth clacking together, shutting Sebastian up effectively.

"You feel so tight, you really are a virgin down there, aren't you?"

Sebastian chokes back a sob.

"I wanna fuck your face."

Sebastian cries. He feels anger swell inside him. "I'll bite it off."

"I thought you might say that," Chris says, stilling his hips. He pulls out of Sebastian roughly and Sebastian grunts at the feeling. Chris retreats to his closet and Sebastian rolls onto his side, trying to wriggle out of the restraints to no avail. Chris comes back with something metal in his hand and climbs onto the bed, crawling up Sebastian's body until his knees are on Sebastian's chest and Sebastian snaps his mouth shut. Chris simply pushes his cock (which is much larger than Sebastian expected) against Sebastian's lips. He chuckles.

"My cock is bigger than your whole face."

Sebastian looks up at him with rage. "Fuck you."

Chris smacks him and Sebastian's jaw drops for a second, long enough for Chris to wedge his mouth open, securing a spider gag in his mouth. The metal bites into Sebastian's skin and makes him move his head, trying to dislodge it.

Chris grabs his head and forces it straight, then plunges forward, pushing his cock into Sebastian's mouth. He rubs it along Sebastian's tongue, making Sebastian gag a little when it goes too deep. 

"I wish it didn't come to this. I don't blame you. It's me. I'm fucked up. I'm sorry. I can't control it."

Sebastian just about tunes him out. He stares forward at Chris' pelvis, watching it move closer to him and move further away.

"I just want you to _notice_ me. I feel fucking invisible. I know that's probably my own fault. But...  _fuck_ , Sebastian, you don't even acknowledge our friendship. Or me, as a person."

 _The_ fuck  _is his talking about?_

"I'm sorry."

Chris pushes his cock further, and Sebastian gags around it, chokes and tries to move his head back to avoid it, but Chris is in his throat then, pushing in as deep as he can go, until his balls are pushing against Sebastian's lips.  

"God,  _god_ , your throat is so tight and warm-"

Sebastian dry heaves around Chris' cock, tears streaming down his face, his whole body tense. He can't breathe, and his nose is pushed against Chris' groin, cutting off his air there. He blinks and glances up at Chris, who has his head thrown back, make small thrusts that don't leave the tight warm pocket of Sebastian's throat.

Sebastian, once again, feels close to passing out from no air. His heart begins to race, and he struggles harder, but Chris is much stronger than him at this point and keeps him flush against his groin, not allowing him to move much. 

Chris finally stops his small thrusts with his cock buried deep inside Sebastian's throat. He grabs his phone from the bed and snaps a picture, one from above and one from the side, and as he glances at him, he pulls out a little and slams back into Sebastian's throat, shouting as he nearly comes.

"Fuck, I'm gonna jerk off to this picture for as long as I live." He turns his phone to Sebastian's half-lidded eyes, and Sebastian sees how he looks. His hair is messy, his eyes are red with bags under them, his lips are spread wide around Chris' cock and there's drool running down his face and falling from his chin. His throat is bulged out with Chris' cock deep in it and Sebastian wants to die. 

He just might, because he notices how his lungs are starting to burn and his vision is getting spotty. He thrashes against Chris until he just about passes out, and then Chris pulls his cock out with a wet sound, spit dripping from Chris' cock and Sebastian's mouth, and Sebastian flops back onto the bed, his entire chest covered in his own spit and sweat, once again on the verge of fainting, but he manages to stay awake.

Chris rolls him over on his stomach and hikes his legs up, his shoulders flush against the bed with his ass in the air. Chris positions himself above Sebastian and pushes his cock in again, the both of them groaning as Chris bottoms out inside of him.

He moves slowly, at least allowing Sebastian a few minutes to get used to the feeling. Sebastian is freely sobbing, feeling so useless, so helpless, so worthless, so  _powerless_. He's at Chris' mercy, a man he once trusted with his life. He should've paid more attention.

Chris pulls out and starts slamming into Sebastian. Sebastian cries out, his arms tensing behind his back. Chris is stabbing into his prostate with every thrust, and Sebastian feels something untangle inside him, against his will. He knows there's a cockring on him, but it isn't until his penis starts to fill with blood that he notices how small the ring is. 

He makes unintelligible noises from his mouth, still constricted by the gag. Chris positions himself more dominantly over Sebastian, able to use Sebastian as leverage as he slams into him. Sebastian is pushed into the mattress with every single thrust, deeper and deeper as Chris moans and grunts and  _growls_ above him. 

"So tight, so warm, so much better than I ever thought, such a good fuck toy for me," Chris groans. 

"Chruh, wleae," he drawls, which is meant to be,  _Chris, please_.

Chris drives into him unrelentingly, sweat dripping from Chris down onto Sebastian. Sebastian's hips shake with every thrust, his whole body becoming sensitive as a side effect of the drugs Chris probably gave him, and his own arousal that he curses with every fiber of his being. Chris' cock is huge inside of him, and fills him up so good, and it's so big it's gotta be bugling up against his stomach.

"You're hard, oh baby, oh, you're hard for me, oh god," Chris moans, slamming even harder into him. Chris reaches down and strokes Sebastian's cock, making him whine and cry. 

"I'm gonna cum, fill you up with me, you'll never forget me again."

Sebastian sobs, snot and tears on the sheets below him. 

Chris cums, filling Sebastian to the brim, so much that his cum drips out of Sebastian's hole and down his balls and onto the bed. Sebastian feels his orgasm pulse though him, rip through his groin and stay  _right there_ , the ring preventing him from spurting. 

Chris rips the cockring off forcefully and grabs Sebastian's balls, stroking his cock roughly, dipping his fingers into Sebastian's anus and coating the head of his cock in Chris' cum, rubbing on the sensitive spot on the glans until Sebastian screams and cums on the sheets below him. Or, it would've been on the sheets, but Chris dips his head low and swallows all of Sebastian's cum.

Sebastian, weak and tired and sobbing, collapses onto the bed, his chest heaving from self-loathing and fear, crying into the sheets. 

Chris crawls up, brushes Sebastian's hair, kisses his neck and whispers how sorry he is, caresses his body until Sebastian wants to claw his skin off, to set himself on fire, scrub his mind out and start new, wants to  _throw himself out of the fucking window_.

Chris stands up off the bed and begins collecting his clothes. He carefully removes the gag from Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian shivers and sobs. "Why, why did you do this, why, Chris, I'm sorry,  _please_ let me go, I'm so sorry, please,  _please!_ " He feels anxiety and desperation bubble inside him.

Chris shushes him and pets his hair. "I'm sorry. I... I'm fucked up. I'm insane. And I'll hate myself until I die."

Chris then stands up briskly and pulls on his pants and shirt, leaving Sebastian on the bed. Sebastian slowly turns his head and looks at Chris.

"I have to make sure..." Chris stops. "I have to make sure you don't ignore me ever again."

"What?" Sebastian breathes.

Chris turns around and shuts off the light to the room, closing the door behind him. He hears keys jangling, and realizes Chris is locking the door.

"No. No, fuck, no, Chris!" Sebastian shouts, thrashing on the bed trying to break free from the restrains.

"Chris! Fuck, Chris! Come back, Chris, please!"

Sebastian flops around on the bed, smacking his head on the headboard, crying out in pain.

He curls in on himself and sobs loudly into the pillows, calling for Chris, for _someone_ , to find him, to free him. 

His throat is raw and his voice is gone by the time he passes out. 


End file.
